Magic Highschool RWBY
by Gaster Fox
Summary: Jaune is stuck in the magical highschool of Beacon. Desperate to make his way in the world, Jaune tries to make it through his years at the school. But a certain accident leads to Jaune's life taken a weird turn. But thanks to it, Jaune will find love, or should we say, Joan...
1. Accidents Happen

Chapter 1

Accidents Happen

A young man is currently setting up a ritual in the well-known and very much admired high school known as Beacon Academy.

The young man, who has blonde, messy hair, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a good old dark blue T-shirt, just so happens to go by the name of Jaune Miles Luna Arc.

Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!

Well, not really, no one ever seemed interested in Jaune.

He was well-known as the main dork within the school, the type of person that everyone decides is somehow worse off than them.

The one girl that Jaune ever flirted with in his entire life, Yang Xiao Long, outright rejected him in front of their entire class, making sure everyone within hearing heard.

She laughed at him, with the kind of laugh that just oozed of mockery.

She gave him the one horrid thing that Jaune oh so desperately wanted to be rid of as it stuck to him like a leech.

The nickname vomit boy.

The nickname seems to have spread all around the school, but funnily enough, Jaune's actual bullies never call him that, they always call him Jauney, which gives a weird sense of familiarity.

Well, at least Cardin actually bothered to even learn his name.

This, of course, would have been in the middle of beating the crap out of Jaune using his bullcrap heavy armour magic, which shielded his body, another property of his magic is that it can hit pretty hard as hell.

Jaune should know, Cardin used him as practice for it.

Anyhow, Jaune was useless for most things, the only thing good about him was that he had a very large mana pool to use.

Too bad he was too crappy of a mage to use it for any complicated spells.

One good thing about it was that it made mages whose fighting styles focused on attrition have a hard time against him, so Jaune wasn't completely useless.

Just mostly useless.

Yeah, Jaune certainly doesn't have an inferiority complex or anything!

That would be absurd!

And true…

But anyway, Jaune is currently setting up a ritual.

What type of ritual, you ask?

Why, it is just a ritual to boost Jaune's control of his mana.

Is this a silly attempt at Jaune trying to rid himself of his inferiority?

Absolutely.

Is it totally warranted as Jaune simply wants people to stop treating him like crap?

Oh so definitely!

Jaune pressed his hands against the red circle that had been drawn onto the ground.

Jaune started saying the ritual cant, a mix of words and noises that vaguely sounded wolf-sounding.

It was then that Jaune noticed that what appeared to be a familiar came by and its paw pressed against the outline of the ritual circle.

This, in turn, caused the ritual to mess up.

"Oh f-"

That was when there was an explosion sound coming from the circle and a whitish light engulfed the room.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with Jaune's roommate, Ren…_**

Ren was whimpering at the list of how much stock for items and furnishing his dorm had for the month.

With Nora eating way too many pancakes then will ever be healthy, that along with the constant orders of not-very-appropriate sennsual books that Blake kept ordering for, as she put it 'artful purposes', it was a wonder the dorm still had any money left.

In fact, Ren was worried if they would have any money left for the next week, after all, someone else in the dorm might get to their ravenous cravings, like Ruby's appetite for her many varieties of cookie for example, be it soft, hard or choclate-flavoured.

"_Some things must never be taken as a joke_" Ren said in his head, sighing out of stress and regret.

"_Why did I decide that being the dorm leader was a good idea_?"

Then Ren remembered Nora told it would have been a good idea in order to make everything run smoothly.

And as everyone knows, Ren couldn't say no to Nora of all people, everyone else under the sun?

Yes, very easy to say no to.

Nora?

Ren would rather get hit by a train then do something like that.

But Ren would never admit that he had a crush on her or anything, no way something like that would exist in this world.

Except everyone who wasn't blind or stupid could very obviously tell that he liked her.

Not that Ren believed that she liked him back anyway.

Nope, no way that Nora liked Ren of all people.

The two were far too different to ever work together is what Ren reasoned in his head.

Ren justified her closeness and clinginess to him when she was around as her simply showing appreciation to him for being her friend for so many years.

Yeah, that was it, at least in Ren's mind that was it.

It was just then that Ren had so happened to bump into someone when he had been reading through the list he had of the stock.

"Oomph!" Were the only words that came out of the person Ren had bumped into.

The person Ren had bumped into was a certain red-hooded girl that shared the dorm along with Nora, Blake and Jaune, and of course Ren.

The short and gothic-looking girl, Ruby Rose.

No matter how much school regulations went against wearing hoods, God help anyone who tried removing Ruby's hood.

As it was, the hood was something her mother had given her before Summer had been sent to the hospital due to illness.

Summer did not come home afterward, as she was pretty much guaranteed to stay in her hospital bed for the rest of her life.

Thus, the red hood Ruby wore had much sentimental value; as it showed Ruby's determination to find a way to cure her mother of that illness, magical or otherwise.

"Oh, Ruby, hey I wanted to ask you something."

Ruby's eyes focused on Ren as she got up from being knocked onto her butt.

"What is it?"

"Is your favourite food perhaps cookies?"

Ruby gave off a look of irritation.

"Why does everyone think that, my favourite food is strawberries…"

Ren didn't expect that.

"Well, see you later then."

"Okay!" Ruby said before cheerily running down the hall to her and Nora's room.

"Don't ru- oh what's the point in trying…" Ren remembered that it was pointless to try and stop Ruby, or Nora for that matter, from doing whatever antics they did every day, it was like trying to get the moon to regrow the broken half of itself, it's as pointless as it is stupid.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted, shaking the ground beneath him.

Ren decided that, as dorm leader, he needed to find out which member made that explosion.

Ren bent down, and then put his hand against the ground, pushing his mana out of his body and into the black-carpeted floor.

These small tendrils of mana would find out where the source of the explosion came from, as most explosions in Beacon Academy were usually of magical origins.

Ren became muttering under his breath.

"Please don't be Nora, please don't be Nora, please don't be Nora; ahah!"

Ren finally found the source, as it was indeed magical in origin.

But where he found it sent an icy dreaded chill down his spine.

It came from Ren and Jaune's room.

Ren's eyes widened in horror as a realisation crossed his mind.

"_Wasn't Jaune casting a ritual to increase his control of his mana in our dorm room?_"

Ren started running into a sprint.

He NEEDED to get to his and Jaune's room as fast as possible, hoping he wasn't too late to whatever happened.

Ren got to the door and slammed it open with haste.

He entered the room and saw three eye-catching things.

One, the room itself seemed to be completely fine, thank every god under the sun for that.

Two, there at worse seemed to be a mess of red on a small patch of the oak-wooden floor that was probably the former ritual circle Jaune had been using.

And three, a figure that was most likely Jaune was passed out on the floor, and judging from the weird shape of his body, something definitely happened involving that ritual circle.

Ren immediately made his way to Jaune.

Ren bent down and went to see what was wrong with his poor unconsious friend.

Ren's eyes widened in pure shock, a very rare sight.

"Oh my…"

* * *

**_Later, when Jaune wakes up…_**

There, on Jaune's bed, lay a slender frame, blonde locks drifting atop of the figures head as to shake off a deep rest.

'Uum-Immmoo…'

The occupant seemed to snap at the new-found sound.

The eyes of the occupant were searching for the source of the noise; as if the blue circles could discover where the source of the pleasant voice by mere sight alone.

The sound was high-pitched, which was very surprising, considering the room was owned by two male occupants.

"_Who yawned?"_

_The figure looked around_

"Hello?" Jaune was caught off guard, a voice that wasn't his own spoke before he did.

"W_here is that voice coming from, there's only one person in the room and that's me!"_

Jaune felt his heart start thumping in panic.

"Huh?" Jaune was shocked and surprised as a man struck by lighting magic, he was speechless at wondering why he was hearing such a girly voice in his and Ren's room.

"_Did Ruby play a trick on me again while I was sleeping, is this just her using a communication spell and hiding the receiver somewhere in the room?_"

The occupant of Jaune's bed tried getting up from it, but immediately felt a weight on their chest.

They looked down at their body.

They were immediately given a view of what were two moderately sized bulges on their slenderly thin chest, covered in a dark blue t-shirt that obviously didn't fit them at all.

"What's going on?!" The words just as abrupt as the high-pitched yawn, and having just as high a pitch, they went to eliciting an equally abrupt exit from the edge of the bed by new betraying proportions, twisted up in the soft brown blanket.

"Meep!" Another sound from Jaune's mouth that was undoubtedly feminine.

Cautiously they raised their head from the floor.

"_What is going on, wait a minute, am I..._"

After the figure got up, they quickly walked to the door that led to the small room's white tiled bathroom to confirm something.

Jaune looked into the mirror.

Soft sea blue eyes drifted among the myriad of features; as such of flowing blond hair, or high cheekbones that accented the sharp nose of the beautiful face.

Overall, this could have been a very pleasant surprise to the already confused teen, that is if he hadn't just remembered that HE was the only one in the room, or the very pressing fact that HE was facing a mirror.

"She's m-"

Jaune screamed out loud in despair at **her** reflection.

* * *

** Hello there, To AL, who wrote that lengthy review for me, I agree with your sentiment and decided to add more to the chapter, and even incorporated some of what you wrote down.**

**Thank you for the feedback, AL, and I also wanna say that I wouldn't mind having you as a beta reader.**


	2. Some Help is Found

Chapter 2

Some Help is Found

Ren was desperately thinking of how to explain this to the academies' staff members, but was having trouble thinking of something that wouldn't immediately give him and Jaune detention.

He was absolutely furious at himself for ever letting Jaune do something like a ritual without any supervision at all, it was the stupidest thing Ren could have ever done!

Ren was pacing quickly down the hallway, to the other second room within their dorm building, it was this room that held Ruby and Nora, Jaune's childhood friend and Ren's girlfrie-, a friend who is a girl, yes that's it, nothing but that, nothing else.

As Ren was moving in a very elegant but quick manner, befitting of an academic student elite such as himself, he thought of which girl to ask, but then Ren immediately silenced that question as he quickly decided that Ruby was the only choice.

Ren went and quietly opened the door of the gothic lolita's and hammer maiden's two-bed room.

His decision was only heavily reinforced when, through some unknown anomaly and antic that clearly broke whatever there was left of the laws of physics at this point, Ren found Ruby stuck attached to the ceiling without any indication of magic being used in any way at all in keeping her up there; Nora was nearby on the ground laughing at what had transpired.

"I am not going to ask how this happened because I believe it will just give me a massive headache." Ren made himself known to the rooms two female occupants and simultaneously refused any long-winded, ridiculous and probably untrue explanation from Nora.

"Hey Renny!~" Nora shouted excitedly at the dark-haired man, whom was still trying to take in all that was occurring within the room.

"Hello Nora, can I borrow Ruby for a bit?" Ren asks politely to the one person that no one in the academy wants to piss off.

"Sure thing Renny!~" Nora cuts a seemingly random brown rope that was connected to her very much pink bed; and with the cutting, Ruby fell from the ceiling with a girly scream that was cut off by gravity doing its job and making Ruby slam right into the oak wooden floor.

Though Ruby seemed to have also hit her womanhood off the corner of her bed and was subsequently muttering various swearings involving the f-word while her slender hands were over her crotch.

If Ren wasn't hearing the curses right out of the gothic lolita's mouth he would have never have believed that she could swear.

Ren decided after the third minute of Ruby crying out in pain that it was time to help her up.

"Ruby, I need your help with something." Ren said as he calmly helped Ruby up from her position on the floor.

Ruby titled her red-tinted black-haired head in confusion at that statement.

"What do you need me for?" Ruby presented Ren with a completely good response that needed an answer.

Unfortunately, Ren was not going to give that answer, as seeing is much more useful for believing after all.

"I need to show you something, I don't think explaining it will make you believe it unless you see what I'm talking about." Ren said to the reaper.

"Okay..." Ruby was apprehensive about this but decided that it was better to just follow Ren anyway, it surely couldn't be that bad.

* * *

_ Not long after that..._

Ren had taken Ruby down to his and Jaune's room, immediately making Ruby wondering what she was needed for.

"So what is it that you need me fo-" Ruby was suddenly cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A very feminine shriek came from Ren and Jaune's room.

"What was that?!" Ruby shouted in alarm at the scream.

"Open the door and you'll see for yourself." Ren Replied to Ruby's reaction.

Ruby went and pushed open the door by turning the handle.

What the red reaper saw next utterly shocked her and confused her as well.

There was a tall slender girl with medium length blonde hair, the girl also had a moderately sized pair of boobs, which instantly made Ruby jealous of the girl.

"Ren, why is there a big chested girl in yours and Jaune's room!?" Ruby shouted and glared at Ren, obviously trying to appear like she was scolding him the Professor Goodwitch would; which of course had no effect on anyone, because Ruby could be out-intimidated by a damn corgi.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that what he was going to say wouldn't be taken as completely crazy or just as a terrible excuse.

"Actually, Ruby, that girl whom's breasts you are jealous of _is_ Jaune." Ren said as casually as possible, still trying to convince himself that this wasn't just a hallucination, it was proving to be very difficult for him to do so.

Ruby went stock still, then slowly, turned her head to the girl and started noticing several things about the girl, like the clothes she was wearing.

Jaune's Ursa major onsie was one of the things being worn by the girl, the hood of it currently down, showing the girl's moderately long hair, the several bangs in the face of the girl gave the impression of her just having woken up, Ruby honestly admitted to herself in her head that it looked absolutely adorable.

The other thing Ruby noticed was that, along with wearing Jaune's clothing, she looked just like Jaune's twin sister Jane, only with less muscle and more adorableness.

"Jaune, buddy?" Ruby said aloud to the girl, said girl immediately finally reacted to the noise of the two at the mention of the name.

"Ruby, Ruby I don't want to think about what's going on, but I think I might be a woman, and I don't know what to do right now!" The girl, now identified as Jaune shouted in clear distress at her new womanly form.

_"Oh boy, no wonder Ren called me over." _Ruby thought in her head.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short compared to the first chapter.**

**Had a bunch of IRL things happen this month, so I didn't have as much time to write.**

**But I will try to keep writing for this, I promise!**


	3. Some People are Useless

Chapter 3

Some People are Useless

"Ok Jaune, deep, simple breaths alright, don't think too badly about this I guess?" Ruby said to the newly made girl.

Ruby was at the moment sitting down with Jaune on the latter's bed and was currently trying to stop the blonde from having a complete panic attack.

"Why wouldn't I think badly about this, I'm a woman dammit!" Jaune shouted at the gothic lolita with the subtlety of a manticore in how angry she was with how her life had changed so suddenly.

"How do you feel?" Ren asks Jaune suddenly out of the blue, Jaune seems ready to shout, but then puts her hand to her mouth in thought.

"Not that bad actually, in fact, I feel great..." Jaunes replies in obvious confusion at her bizarre answer to Ren's question.

"I guess that means you're okay for now!" Ruby stated out loud as she decided to hug Jaune, this most definitely not an excuse to press her face against Jaune's chest to find out why boys like them so much.

"But I feel a bit weird right now though." Jaune nervously said, all the while she was averting her eyes away from Ren; Ruby, of course, was confused at what this could mean, while Ren had some semblance of this could be, and he didn't like the implication he had come to.

"Jaune, why are you looking away from Ren?" Ruby innocently asked, completely not understanding what was going on.

Jaune mumbled something, Ruby leaned in closer, wanting to hear what she was mumbling into her hands.

"I think I'm going through the female version of puberty in around a minute, and it's not making it any easier at all with Ren in the room..."

It finally clicked in Ruby's head, Jaune's new female body would have had gotten female hormones to go with it, and they were currently going crazy due to just now existing, and there was the fact that there was a perfectly attractive guy with nothing but a shirt and some basic trousers in the room, the female imagination that had probably hijacked Jaune's brain was no doubt finding it hard to not mentally undress Ren.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh..." Ruby said, immediately trying to think of a plan to fix this weird situation.

She found one quickly and started putting it into action.

"Alright Renny, we need you to leave right now!" Ruby shouted as she tried in vain to push Ren out of the door and by association out of the room; but as in most cases for Ruby, her trying to push someone was like someone beating Blake in English literacy class, it won't work out in the slightest.

"Just. Get. Moving!" Ruby wheezed out as she tried in vain to push Ren even an inch.

Ren gets up and moves toward the door by himself as Ruby falls down onto the floor at his sudden movement.

"Waaaahhh!" Ruby shrieked as she hit the floor, hitting her crotch against the bedpost of Ren's bed, causing her to start cursing as she had before, only this time, it was louder.

"I would have left if you asked, you know." Ren sighs and closes the door, leaving Jaune with the swearing goth lolita.

"Uhh, Ruby..." Jaune quietly nudged the red reaper with her hand, trying to get her attention.

"What is it Jaune!" Ruby shouted in between her curses while lying on the ground.

"I... think I might need some new clothes... like... girly ones." Jaune explained while shyly hiding her face away.

Ruby once was finally not in as much pain and stopped holding her hands over her nether region, she got up and grabbed Jaune's hand.

"Okey dokey, let's go ask Blake, she's tall, so her clothes will probably fit you!" Ruby cheerily said, as if she hadn't hit her privates against an object made of nice and strong oak wood boards.

"Wha-!" But any of Jaune's protests were ignored as Ruby was somehow able to pull Jaune by the arm and through the door while Jaune was weakly trying to pull away, heavy reluctance clear on her blonde-haired covered face.

As such, the scene of a 5'2 goth loli girl dragging around a 6'2 (yes, Jaune kept her height from when she was a man) blonde girl in Ursa major pajamas around the hallways was a sight that many who saw didn't understand when they looked into the dorm managed by the young man known as Lie Ren.

* * *

"So, how is Blake doing?" Jaune said as she tried to casually make conversation as she was being pulled along by Ruby.

"Pretty well, last I checked she had published her third book online." Ruby chatted away to help pass the time as well while they walked.

"That sounds great!" Jaune was always happy for others when they succeeded in life, regardless of how crappy her own was.

"Yeah, she's making quite a lot of money from it too." Ruby chirped.

"What kind of book is it?" Jaune was genuinely curious as, despite how she acted, she had a real interest in literature, especially fantasy books.

Ruby suddenly stopped, causing Jaune to nearly trip over, and then Ruby turned around and looked at Jaune with as serious a face as she could. "One that is to never be read in the vicinity of children, ever."

Jaune stared back while going beet red at the implications. "Has she been reading Ninjas of Love again?" Jaune asks, wondering if Blake had gone back to ...that book.

"No, but from what I heard, she hasn't been reading anything that different to it." Both girls shivered at the thought of Blake reading more ADULT 'romance' books, it frankly terrified them to be honest.

They had finally reached Blake's door, Ruby gave a gentle knock, and by that what she actually did was thump was fist against the wooden contraption a good few times.

They repeated this several times, receiving no answer, that is until Jaune remembered something.

"Isn't she gone for the week for a literature convention?" Jaune stated, said words caused the red reaper to fall down to her normal and at all bee's knees.

"This sucks..." Ruby plainly said, to which Jaune nodded her head in agreement.


	4. New Things are Discovered

Chapter 4

New Things are Learned

"Well, there is only one other person I can think of asking right now that can help us Jaune." Ruby stated as they walked away from the book aficionado's room.

"_Please don't be Yang, p__lease don't be Yang, p__lease don't be Yang, anything but Yang, even Cardin would be preferable!" _Jaune constantly mentally pleaded, but alas, her desperate prayers were never answered.

"Yang's clothes should fit you!" The red reaper exclaimed as she started dragging a whimpering Jaune along the hallways to where Yang's room would be, all the while having a happy face at the thought of seeing her blonde and bombastic elder half-sister.

As mentioned before, Yang was a girl that Jaune, when she was a man, had tried asking out; Jaune's attempt at doing so led to Yang mercilessly mocking the fellow blonde to the point where half the school body referred to Jaune by the nickname of 'Vomit Boy', it humiliated poor Jaune so much that the bullies started taking pity on the young mage in training, pity from the bullies of all people!

That's when you know that your reputation has taken a very large plummet, straight into the hardened ground with not a single cushion.

As Jaune was still quietly whimpering to herself at the memory of the event, wanting to reborn again it was that bad, Ruby had finished dragging the pajama-wearing blonde to the door of Yang's room, she finally let go and fell to the ground, panting heavily as if she had just went a round with a strong puncher.

"You need to do some more exercise, Rubes." Jaune sighed as she saw what she considered quite pitiful, the tall girl wasn't even trying all that hard to pull away, and yet Ruby is completely drained from just dragging her just a couple dozen meters.

"I do a lot of exercises, you dummy!" Ruby shouted/panted back in response while trying to get up from the floor.

"I'm not talking about nothing but track running, Rubes, you need to go use more than a treadmill every once in a while too." Jaune deadpanned toward the lolita, hoping to get through to the girl just this once about how it was good to use weights as well as the treadmills and cycles.

But unfortunately, this is Ruby we are talking about.

"Shut up, I'm not a child!" Ruby said very childishly to Jaune, hoping that it sounded mature enough that she could win the argument.

But there were many things used to describe Ruby; cute, pretty, adorable, gothic, but 'mature' was never one of them, unless your definition of 'mature' is whining and crying till you get what you want given to you.

"Sure, and I'm the top student of the entire academy." Jaune sarcastically replied back.

"Really, that's great!" Ruby shouted, greatly emphasizing her complete inability to understand even basic sarcasm thick with sass.

"Augh, I forgot who the heck I was talking to for a second, I was being sarcastic, Rubes."

"Oh..." Ruby said, realization now apparent on her face, the sarcasm finally clicking in her mind.

"I swear, you can act maturely sometimes, but any other case you act like a complete kid." Jaune really wanted to face-palm at how often Ruby did a 180 between being cutesy and childish to calm and mature, it frustrated her frankly, to be honest.

"So, this is your sister's room, right?" Jaune calmly asks the girl of a red persuasion.

"Yeah, she shares it with a shy girl named Velvet." Replied to Jaune.

"Velvet... Isn't she the girl with bunny ears?"

"That's the one, she's really nice!" Ruby shouted, even if there was no need to shout and Jaune would have appreciated having a pair of working eardrums as well.

"Isn't she also part of the academies metal band?" Jaune asked, remembering that she was the bass guitarist specifically and that she liked to scream a lot.

"Really? I never knew, guess it tells us to never judge a book by its cover huh!" Ruby immediately tries to make light of the situation to keep Jaune's mind off the problem, that being entering Yang's room.

"Sooo..." Ruby says, trying to bring the elephant into the conversation.

Jaune takes a particularly deep breath and then proceeds to knock on the door, and waits for the punny nightmare that she has now unleashed.

The door suddenly slams open, showing the horrifying monster that is puns in the flesh.

"Heya sis!" Yang Xiao Long, magical boxer, 2nd-year student, and unfortunately, a pun enthusiast.

The big-asseted blonde went and grabbed the little miss red that was her sister before she could escape, right into a nice, warm and big bear hug, crushing the poor 16-year-old like she was a twig, which wasn't necessarily far off the mark.

"Y-ang, yo-u're kill-ing me!" Ruby wheezed out, slapping her sister's shoulder the same way a wrestler would slap the floor when they wanted to give up and stop being choked to death.

"But I love hugging you, little sis!" Yang countered with Yang logic, a logic that won regardless of whether or not it made any actual sense in the slightest.

"Ya-ng!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, but you better tell me who this fellow blonde is!"

Yang drops her red-tinted sister onto her butt, causing Ruby to feel pain in a sensitive area for the third time that day.

"Oh, that's right!" Ruby immediately got back up from the ground and dusted off her skirt.

"I know this might sound crazy..." Ruby said as Yang leaned in closer.

Ruby then pointed at the slim blonde. "But this is Jaune!"

...

Yang looked at 'Jaune', then back at Ruby. "Context, I need context."

* * *

"So you're saying that Vomit Boy, now Girl, tried using a mana control ritual, but something went crap-side and it ended up turning him into a gal?."

"Yes... As weird as it sounds, that is what happened." Ruby stated to Yang as the information was taken in and processed by the blonde.

"Okay." Yang simply replied.

Ruby looked at her sister as if she had just said that she was a necromancer, in fact, Jaune was looking at her the same way.

"You're just... accepting it?" Ruby asked her, wondering how this happened.

"Yeah, we're in a school for magic-users, there is bound to be weirder things that have happened here."

Jaune thought about it for a second and conceded with "Well... You're not wrong on that account."

"Anyway, what do you need from little ole' me this time!" Yang quickly went back to being the happy go lucky, fuck the police loud mouth that she normally was.

Jaune swears that anyone related to Ruby along with ruby herself was bipolar on some level.

"We just need some clothes okay, hope you don't mind." Jaune just wants to change and leave as quickly as possible.

"Come on in then, I'll help you change!" But it seems Yang is shutting off all ways of escape.

"Wait!" But Jaune's wails were useless as the yellow brawler dragged her into the room with the strength of a golem.

"See you in a bit Ruby!" Yang shut the door before Ruby could enter, almost slamming it in the reaper's face.

"Yang, shouldn't I help?!" Ruby said aloud to the buxom blonde that had just locked the door.

"Nope!" Yang shouted back to poor Rubes.

"Awww, I wanted to dress Jaune in something frilly!" Ruby stomped on the ground, before deciding to walk back to her dorm and let Yang dress up the fellow blonde.

As she walked away, the red tinted girl didn't know what Yang actually wanted to do to poor Jaune.

* * *

"I never thought you would be so good at being a fashionista Yang, it's genuinely surprising." Jaune spoke as she was being dressed up in a school uniform that honestly fit her perfectly, even if it made her breasts and butt look bigger then they actually were.

Jaune was actually surprised how well she took to being a girl, it honestly frightened her how fast she adapted to it.

"There, all done, what do ya think?" Yang finally finished working on the clothes Jaune was wearing, while simultaneously dragging her to a mirror.

"Wow... just.. wow.." Jaune looked good, she had never thought she would look this attractive.

Jaune was so enamored by how she looked that she didn't notice Yang closing the window and her bathroom door, ensuring no escape.

"I made you look amazing, didn't I?"

"Yeah Yang, ya know, I think we might be able to be friends after this." Jaune still stared at herself in the mirror, not noticing Yang walking to right behind the blonde mage.

"Sorry Jaune, but now that you're a girl, I kinda want to be more than friends." Yang suavely said as she put hand to her fellow blonde's rear.

It suddenly clicked in Jaune's usually dense mind why Yang didn't Ruby in, and why Yang had rejected her when she had been a guy.

Yang was gay, and was about to try to seduce her.

"Uuuhhh.." Jaune stammered, but Yang put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle.~"

Jaune finally gained enough control to push Yang's hand from her mouth.

"I do not consent! Do not consent!"

_Beeb! Beeb! Beeb!_

At those words, the anti-harassment alarm that was installed in every dorm room kicked in.

* * *

To readers: Sorry for taking so long, a combination of writer's block and getting ready for college made it difficult to keep writing. Hope you guys are okay with this.


End file.
